bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Subject Delta
where did the name subject delta come from i paid attention to something in the sea for a few months but it ended up geting so confusing with all the names that i quit looking was his name found out about from that His name came up in the Siren Alley trailer. Freezing Mike 00:06, November 12, 2009 (UTC) i have seen that a few dozen times where dose it say that? 14:10, November 12, 2009 (UTC)~ When she says, Rapture is a body, Delta. In the beginning. Freezing Mike 16:50, November 12, 2009 (UTC) oh So it's safe to assume there's Alpha, Beta and Gamma subjects somewhere? :P --Necrosis103 16:46, November 26, 2009 (UTC) *I see someone whacked my point in the trivia :P --Necrosis103 21:07, November 27, 2009 (UTC) One audio log in bioshock 1 said there were sevral test subjects all failed to bond with little sisters except 1 Are you serious?!There was an audio diary that said that?!Where was an audio diary that that?!?!?I want to know where it was!!Delta daddie 21:30, December 19, 2009 (UTC) It occurred to me that Delta must have been the same Big Daddy that killed Suchong, if he is in fact the first to be successfully bonded to a Little Sister... That doesn't make sense though, time wise. Thats too bad about the other daddies, would have made excellent boss fights. Sofia Lamb gets desperate and reactivates the earlier models to stop Delta. (Spoiler Warning) Contemplate this!!! During part of BioShock, you will be tasked with becoming a Big Daddy, (smelling, looking, seeing, and hearing like one) searching throughout Point Prometheus to find parts of dead or discarded Big Daddies. It is very possible that Jack is Subject Delta, as he was born in Rapture and Fontaine (AKA, Atlas) could control him with verbal commands up to a point in the plot. As Jack lived outside of Rapture, yet originated from it, this explains why noone in Rapture knew about him, except Mr. Ryan, Ms. Tenenbaum, and Mr. Fontaine. Ooohhhh I just thought of something!Yes it is very far fetched but hey what the heck!What if Subject Delta is Eleanor's father and Sofia is her mother!You know it kind of makes sense if you think about it a bit you know?If Subject Delta had a young daughter it would make sense they would make his only Little Sister from His daughter if he had one.Delta daddie 08:17, December 24, 2009 (UTC) I heard in the forom about the big sister that Ryan and Jasmine had the baby know the one that tenenbaum took out that would later become jack and that the embryo grew and split into 2 seperate fetues one was jack and the other was jacks brother.....If you have half a brain cell you know where i'm going with this.....Jack was conditioned with the Would you Kindly phrase and the accelreated growth while Jacks brother was treated with accelerated growth but not mide control because they were still trying to make the big daddys to protect the little sisters as said in audio diaries found by jack in the events of Bioshock. So while Jack grew up So did his brother, and his brother grew up quickly but led a normal life as they still had to go through big daddys Alpha, Beta, and Gamma before they called apon the soon to be Subject Delta, who was already married to a women....A women named Sophia Lamb, who together already had a Child. A child age 8, with dark brown hair named Eleanor Lamb. so while Subject Delta was being turned into a big daddy they thought what better Little Sister to have for him then his own Daughter, Leaving Sophia alone. Then as Delta was put to sleep and the events of Bioshock take place and Eleanor is saved. all of this takes place and then 10 years have past. Eleanor is on the surface now age 18 or 16 [ haven't crunched numbers yet] She realises that she has no family that mom and dad are both in rapture, and she loses it. she now uses the bathysphere to go back down to rapture as she is realated to Ryan and since she is still a Little Sister just grown up she goes and finds Sophia, who twists her lies about Delta seeing as she's pretty pissed of at Delta for taking her daughter and himself away from her. so she trows on armor and calls herself the big sister. seeing as she is realated to Ryan she can use both the Bathysperes and the Vita-Chambers, thats why when you kill her in game she pops up again in the later levels, so she goes and starts stealing kids and making them in Little Sisters, so she can live like it used to be with Sophia down in Rapture. But Tenenbaum finds out that Eleanor has gone to rapture through all the other Little Sisters that she Stayed in contact with on the surface and goes after her. when she finds out what shes doing she awakes the strongest Big Daddy ever Built, Subject Delta, not knowing that he's realated to both Sopia and the Big Sister. seeing as you can use Vita-Chambers, As well as how the Big Sister can use Vita-Chambers, and as well as why both Sophia and Eleanor aka Big Sister are ticked off at you. But as soon as you are awoken Eleanor remebers who you really are and what happened thats why she leaves presents for you but seeing as her metal conditioning or her slug weren't fully removed I forgot to add above she is under Sophia's control and can't stop herself from fighting you, kind of like Jack's would you kindly phrase. Sophia's Ticked off, Insane , and controling the new and improved Big Sister. That explanes both the subject Delta and Big sister Vita-Chamber use as well as how almost everyone in the story line got involed as well as why Sophia is so Pissed off. CAN YOU FEEL IT !!!!???? god i'm awesome, took me 3 and a half hours to think this up and type it. sorry about the size of it. but remeber kids this is only one of many conspirisy wrong I know therys all across the world. Just my two cents.Also Gardimuer and MeLovGamng are awesome keep rocking everyone your Friendly neighborhood ----User:Samsam424 WOW!You really are good!Seeing that you thought up most of that on your own and a lot of this makes sense but,Honestly the only problems I see with this theory is that IT has been confirmed that there is more than one Big Sister (Although THERE was an original Big Sister but she left after all the others came),And one of the guys that played BioShock 2 said that there where some Big Sisters that you could kill and some that you could only drive away.That said,If all of the Big Sisters happened to be just one they would all fight to the death.Oh and these are just questions but did you get some of this from my theory and were did it say that Jack's embryo split?Delta daddie 22:32, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Yeah i looked at your article and a thought well thats possible and the I looked at the article below this one and it made sense cause that one says on the would you kindly room board theres a picture of jack connected to a upside down picture with a quesion mark on it but if you look closely at the silloete of the 2 photos there really close exept for a few diffrences. so the 2 thoughts slammed into each other and i filled in the blanks and thats how i got my story, and about the one big sister idea even though if there was only one they would fight to the death, but remeber shes realated to ran which means she can use vita-chambers, and as for the fight-or-flight proublum in which you can only kill or drive away the big sisters think about it, it's all natural human reactions if you had to fight someone in which you could respawn if you die, if that same guy killed you then you came back the he killed you again the next time you fight that gut you have 2 choices either die again , which i belive is very painful lol, or run away with your life, which would you choose? or im completly wrong and my whole thery is B.S. one of the 2.----User:Samsam424 Thank you!Honestly just about everything else makes sense EXCEPT the Big Sister,theory I can understand you liking it but I just don't like it sorry! Delta daddie 18:17, January 2, 2010 (UTC) hey, never said you had to like it i just asked you to read.----User:Samsam424 Delta WELL,i think that Delta is Jacks twin brother?Im just guessing because i noticed were ryans office is the room with pictures of Tenenbaum,Ryan,Jasmin...And where is written on the wall would y kindly the Jacks pic is tappet together with blank pic with ? in the middle.If y look closely it does have the same shape and figure.See in http://www.bioshock2forums.com/viewtopic.php?f=2&t=39 The twin brother was put as the one of the test subjects for big daddy.Why would Tenenbaum wake him up anyway. Eleanor Lamb I am trying to find out where he basis for the idea that Eleanor is Delta's daughter comes from. So far, we don't actually know if we've seen a picture of Eleanor. All we've seen is a picture of some girl, who resembles the girl from the Sea of Dreams trailer, who calls Delta father. No where is it actually stated that Eleanor is related to Delta. I'm looking to the wiki for help here. Where is the evidence for Eleanor being related to Delta?